


It’s Not So Different (to Love A Boy or A Girl)

by alloverthemoon



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Multi, No Incest, Pre-ROTJ or an AU where they were never siblings, Sappy stuff, Your choices
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alloverthemoon/pseuds/alloverthemoon
Summary: Sometimes people wonder why they love someone.Please read the notes.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo, Leia Organa/Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	It’s Not So Different (to Love A Boy or A Girl)

**Author's Note:**

> So this jumped into my head at 3 o’clock. There’s going to be six chapters, with each chapter being about someone from the trio thinking (lovingly) about one of the other two. 
> 
> The OT trios LOVE one another and u cannot tell me otherwise.
> 
> If u want to read some sappy drabbles about the OT three then this is the right place to be, probably.
> 
> I should stop talking.

Luke likes Han.

Reasons…? Well.

First, he thought to himself. He’s brave, or reckless, some might say. 

He had known it at the moment he saw that smuggler in Mos Eisley’s cantina. The Corellian was sitting there with a twinkle in his eyes, that kind of twinkle you only saw in ones that had the gut to take on a Rancor with bare hands. He was not afraid to show his cockiness, he was not afraid to be snarky either. A Wookie friend and a garbage ship, he looked like someone who got nothing to lose. 

He appears to be cautious or at least wants others to think he has a back-up plan, though Luke knows he does not. He tried to calculate every possible risk before jumping into that firing pit, but quickly got bored only after a while, Luke could even hear him saying: “You know what? Let’s just dive in and see where it takes us.”

And he’s not afraid to be there when you need him the most --- even when you don’t know you need him. 

Secondly, Luke pondered. He’s reliable. It may sound really weird since he has just said that man is reckless, but the human is one complicated race. 

Luke never had a father. Uncle Owen was a good foster father and a paternal image that he had always looked up to growing up, and he could not be anything but thankful that he was there. It’s just --- an uncle is different from a father. 

He’s not saying Han is like a father to him either, wouldn’t that be weird? He’s only ten years older than him after all. It’s just how every time Han calls him “kid” or “junior”, every time he ruffles his hair, every time he looks at him with that smug grin as if Luke can throw all his trouble at him and he will be able to take care of it. 

And how every time Luke can tell from Han’s face, that he thinks the farm boy from Tatooine is going to do something stupid but probably right again. And how every time he never really tries to stop him. How he just comes back, stays there and makes sure everything will be alright. 

Sometimes he fails, but that doesn’t matter. 

So he’s brave, reliable, smart...he does have some street smarts, often can get them out of troubles. If it was not his carelessness that got them into the trouble in the first place. He almost laughed thinking about his friend. Oh, Han.

He’s also very attractive. 

Well, no one can deny it. That smuggler may be stuck-up and half-witted, but absolutely not scruffy looking. Not even a long day inside the helmet can get that hair damp or flat, Luke never says this out loud, but he’s a bit jealous. Han’s tall, lean, and speaks in a baritone voice that can make the ones hear melt instantly. 

And the way he smiles. Luke thought to himself. The captain of Millennium Falcon does not smile enough. He chuckles with a taunted voice, he laughs in a scornful manner, he stretches the corners of his mouth just to be sarcastic, he grins to get someone mad, at him, mostly. He barely smiles, but when he smiles ---

When he smiles, tries to show a little comfort, tries to assure his friend that things will be okay, tries to tell him that he is just so glad to see him again ---

And, most importantly, the way he says he likes him. 

Luke breathed in, secretly blushed a little, remembered how the Corellian pirate tilted his head, stared into the window in front of him, both hands on the dashboard, but Luke could see --- he could see it from his transparent reflection on the glass, with that twinkle in his eyes, with that calm and silent posture, with a bit smugness to remain on the high ground and a bit recklessness for letting the adoration slip out, with that warm smile. 

He said: “You don’t need to thank me, kid.” Then he turned his head to face Luke: “Just remember, you owe me this time.”

“Han.” Luke giggled, shaking his head.

He’s eyes were still on him, they stood there, silently for a while, until Han suddenly grabbed his shoulder, and pulled him into a soft kiss.

A peck on the lips.

Han Solo is better with actions than with words. 

Luke smiled as he cupped Han’s face, and subtly deepened the kiss and moved closer into that Corellian man’s embrace.

It might take a blaster gun to get Han Solo admit he loves him, but he does, and Luke knows that.

Just like he knows he will always come back.

TBC


End file.
